


The Winter Dance

by JayEz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst Free, Dean gets dirty, Fluff, Gay Straight Alliance, M/M, Prompt Fill, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam finally puts his foot down, John agrees to stay in one city long enough for both his sons to finish the school year. Dean jumps at the chance and tries out for the soccer team while Sam joins the GSA with Jess, a club Castiel also attends. </p>
<p>For <a href="http://fabjiv.tumblr.com/">fabjiv</a> who won my 500+ Follower Giveaway on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fabjiv](http://fabjiv.tumblr.com/) who won my 500+ Followers giveaway! Sorry this took so long! I had a hard time deciding which direction to take with this fic, but since it was supposed to be about 2,000 words, I opted for the angst-free version with enough room for porn. I hope you like it :)
> 
> For the sake of this fic, Dean is 18 and Sam 15, so that they end up at the same school. My headcanon places the plot in September 2013. 
> 
> All the love to [vernie_klein](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein), my dear beta!

In the end, it is all Sammy’s doing. 

“I just want to spend one year at the same school! One year!”

“Don’t you take that tone with me, young man,” John snaps back, hackles rising while Dean glances from one to the other as if he’s watching a tennis match. 

“What’re you gonna do against it? Come on, Dad, it’s Dean’s final year! If you move us around again, how’s he supposed to graduate?”

“He’s doing alright so far.”

“He could do better! 

“We’re done talking about this, Sam!”

Of course, Sammy never backs down, especially not when it’s against John. The argument gets uglier and Dean’s sure he needs to stop someone from getting hurt, physically hurt, pretty soon. Sam has some damn good arguments and Dad is having trouble finding reasons why he says no and just when Dean thinks the situation will explode, John turns towards him. 

“Dean, what do you think?” 

He hesitates, taking in Sam’s flushed cheeks and pleading eyes, while his mind replays all the times his little brother begged him to ask Dad to stay, just one more week, just until the next test or the next presentation and Dean always tried but never succeeded. 

“It’d be nice to spend an entire school year in one place,“ Dean says slowly. John wants to protest but Dean cuts him off before he can start, his voice growing firmer. “We’re in Austin right now; there’s gotta be more work here and if it gets tough I can get something, too, maybe fix some cars? We’ll make it work.”

Dad is seething; Dean can see the vein in his temple throb and several moments pass in strained tension until John huffs and throws up his hands. 

“Fine. My boys want to stay, we’ll stay.”

Dean knows he hurt Dad by siding with Sam, but the blinding smile his brother is giving him right now makes it worth it, whatever the fallout will be. 

*

They get a shabby flat near the Austin High School. It’s not much but for the first time ever, Dean and Sam have separate rooms. Dad hands Dean a credit card for school supplies and food like he has been doing for the past two years, ever since he stopped drinking for good and remembered that his sons need a way to get more money when John’s gone longer than anticipated. 

Sam is bouncing off the walls of their flat the night before their first day, all excitement and talking about which clubs he’s going to join and how he is going to make friends. 

Dean watches him with a smile. For he first time he can try out for the soccer team like he always wanted. He played at his old schools when they dropped into town in the middle of the semester but joining a team in the middle of the school year is not the same as being a part of the group from the beginning. 

*

John pushes the keys to the Impala across the table during breakfast. 

“If you put one scratch on her, I’m gonna tear you a new one.”

“Sir?”

“You’re gonna need a way to school. I’ve bought a van, it’s alright.”

Dean smothers the sudden urge to hug his father (John is no fan of hugging) and nods instead, straightening his spine and relishes the approving glint in Dad’s eyes. 

*

Thanks to a few very helpful, attractive girls, Dean finds all his classes and Bella, captain of the cheerleaders and definitely one of the reasons why staying longer in one school is a brilliant idea, introduces Dean to Nick Monroe, captain of the soccer team. Which is how Dean ends up at the soccer team’s table during lunch. 

“Dad got a job here so me and my brother ended up here,” Dean explains when Benny, one of the defense players, asks and then points out Sammy, who thankfully is sitting with a small group of freshmen already. 

“You trying out for the team?” Ash has the weirdest haircut Dean has ever seen but as long as he can stop the balls from entering the net, that’s alright. 

“Yeah. I’m a damn good striker,” Dean smirks and receives a pat on the back from Nick. 

“Well, we’ll see about that soon.”

*

The next couple of weeks pass in a blur. Dean aces the tryouts and lands a striker position on the varsity team, which makes him automatically one of the cool kids. 

Although being cool at Austin High isn’t as important as it was in some of the other schools Sam and Dean attended over the years. With over 2,000 students, there is bound to be a lot of diversity and from what Dean can tell, it’s a pretty nice school in that regard. Sure, the rugby and lacrosse jocks are still picking on the nerds from time to time and a few slushies hit the glee club kids in the first few days, but from what Dean hears that’s mostly because the club lost the national championship last year. 

Sam has already made a bunch of friends, including a pretty blonde called Jessica who convinced Dean’s little brother to join the Gay-Straight-Alliance (because Austin High has one of those, apparently) in addition to the Mathletes and the History Club. 

It’s the fifth week of school and Dean is heading over to the Impala when he notices a guy a few cars down trying and failing to open the hood of his Honda. The kid clearly has no idea what he’s doing and Dean senses further violation of the car (even if it’s just a Honda) in the future so he saunters over, raising an eyebrow. 

“Need some help with that?” 

The guy turns around and woah, those are some intense blue eyes. Dean recognizes him now: Castiel Novak, who shares English Lit with him and is one of two students who are both in Bible Club and the GSA.

“It won’t start,” Castiel explains helplessly. 

“And you thought it’d be a good idea to just go poking under the hood? You got any idea of what you’re doing?”

By the look Cas is shooting at him, clearly not. 

“Let me have a look, then.”

“Do you know about cars?”

“Yup,” Dean replies, popping the “p” and already sliding into the driver’s seat. 

It’s a fairly easy thing to fix – the car’s battery died so Dean maneuvers his Impala around a little so that he can jump-start the Honda. 

“Do you always carry these cables around?” Castiel asks in wonder. 

“Yeah, you never know when you need them – or when you can save someone else from having to walk home.” Dean smiles and to his surprise, Cas actually blushes. Well, that settles why he’s a member of the GSA. 

“I can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t mention it, man, happy to help.”

“I’m Castiel Novak, by the way.”

“Dean Winchester, and yeah, you’re in English Lit with me.”

Now it’s Cas who smiles, apparently pleasantly surprised that Dean remembers him. 

“Well, just remember to turn your headlights off when you leave her in the parking lot, alright?” 

“I will. Thank you again.”

“Stop thanking me, dude,” Dean laughs, waving at Cas as he gets into his Impala. Sammy has a project and is spending the rest of the day with a friend, which means Dean is good to go. 

*

Dean attends his fair share of parties on weekends and usually, he’d be all over the girls from the cheerleading squad but the fact that he will be spending the rest of the year at the same school kind of makes him wary of hooking up too quickly. 

When he knows they’ll be leaving a town within three months’ time, Dean enjoys his stay as much as he can, refusing to let anything get serious because that’ll only cause trouble. Now, however, there are possibilities. 

Problem is, though, that none of the girl really struck his fancy yet. And while Dean has been known to accept orgasms from either gender, he can’t really imagine being in a relationship with a guy. 

Yet even without a girlfriend, Dean is busy enough as it is trying to balance soccer training and studying. He never really thought about getting his GED until now, always so sure he’d drop out sooner or later to help pay the bills. After all, Sammy’s the smart one with plans for Ivy League. 

“Dean…..?”

Speak of the devil. 

“What do you want, Sammy?”

“How do you know I want something?”

“You’re flashing puppy eyes at me and you’re using that tone.”

Sam averts his eyes, clearly caught. 

“So, what is it?”

“Well,” Sam begins, taking a deep breath before explaining everything at rapid speed. “Austin High has a yearly school dance just before Christmas break and it’s always the GSA’s duty to organize it and we’re having a lot of brilliant ideas but most of us have no idea how to realize half of them and I was wondering if maybe you would help us out? You’re really talented with manual stuff and we could really use your help with the decorations! Please?”

Dean blinks, trying to decipher what he just heard. “You need me to build decorations?”

“For the dance, yes! And we have a budget and all, so we can get the right materials and we’re allowed into the crafts room!”

“When’s the dance?”

“The 20th, last day of school.”

That gives them a little over two months. What the hell, why not? It’s been ages since Dean had the opportunity to build anything and if the school handles the supplies? 

“Alright, Sammy, what’ve you got?”

His brother gives him a blinding smile and launches into the concept the GSA have come up with. 

*

That is how Dean ends up spending most of what’s left of his free time in the crafts room, sawing, welding and generally getting his hands dirty. He was surprised when he heard what the GSA’s plans included – the regular winter themed stuff but with a twist. It won’t look too tacky, more modern art than classical decorations. 

The GSA members help where they can and surprisingly, Dean finds out there are some really great people amongst them. 

Charlie, an absolute nerd who spends ten minutes arguing about Star Wars with him, is like the little sister he never knew he wanted. Sam’s friend Jess is cool – she actually knows how to wield a hammer and a drill. 

Then, there is Castiel, the guy with the piercing blue eyes whose car Dean fixed the other day. 

“How’s that Honda of yours holding up?” Dean asks, wiping his hands on the torn and soiled jeans. 

They are mounting a metal construction onto another metal construction, adding up to an arch that will serve as the background for the pictures. Castiel is holding the metal in place while Dean welds them together. For his skinny stature, Cas sure as hell is stronger than he looks. 

“It hasn’t broken down, so very good. Thank you again for helping me out.”

“No problem, dude.”

Dean turns on the welder again and goes to town, careful not to get the device anywhere near Cas. Dean has protective gear but the other boy doesn’t. 

Once they’re done they push the construction to the side where the others can go wild with decorating it in fake snow and god knows what else, yet Dean is a little distracted by the way Cas’ shirt stretches across his chest and arms. 

“Aren’t you in Bible Club, too?” is what stumbles out of Dean’s mouth before he can stop himself. But well, he has been wondering. After all, only Cas and the redhead, Anna, are in both clubs and as far as Dean knows, Anna is dating a guy. 

“Yes,” Cas replies, catching his breath. 

“How’s that work? I always thought the church is pretty homophobic, especially here in Texas.”

Cas’ lips curl up in a small smile. “It is, but God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. It took me a while to… reconcile my faith with my sexuality but now, my mother and I worship at a church that welcomes all believers. Also, it helps that the school has a zero bullying policy.”

“Yeah, that’s really nice for a change.” Dean thinks back to all the other school he has attended, to all the “queers” slammed into lockers, the nerds thrown into dumpsters and the slut shaming flying around after parties. 

“Was it different at your previous school?”

“Which one?” Dean jokes, but sobers up once Castiel tilts his head in confusion. “I’ve been all over the place. My Dad’s work has him move around a lot, so I’ve seen it all.”

“Oh. Do you know how long you will be staying here?” Cas seems genuinely interested. 

Dean smirks at him. “Why are you interested, darlin’?” he purrs, enjoying how the color rises high on Castiel’s cheeks. “Sorry, we’ll be around for the school year. Sammy put his foot down and yeah… it’ll be nice staying in one place for a bit.”

“Sam is a very vocal boy.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen the half of it,” Dean laughs. “I think his default setting is arguing with everything.”

Castiel joins into the light laughter and for a moment they just look at each other. Dean swallows, sure he should find it awkward but somehow it isn’t. 

“So, you gonna help me with the other statue too?” 

*

It becomes a thing: Cas helps Dean with whatever needs to be done and they talk. Castiel reads more than he watches TV so most of their talk centers on what Dean also read for class and the occasional lecture on why Led Zeppelin is the best and why Cas needs to listen to them asap. 

They get into heated discussions sometimes, too. Dean is a big fan of Lady Macbeth whereas Cas dislikes her for corrupting her husband (“She wants him to succeed in his life, man!” – “Not when the price to pay is murder.”) and Cas is not really that much into Vonnegut, which Dean thinks is a travesty. 

Most fun, however, is to get Cas flustered. On the rare occasion that the boy actually realizes Dean is flirting or making an innuendo, he blushes furiously. It looks good on him. 

Dean has little time to think about what all that means and to be honest, he doesn’t want to. It’s fun, so why overthink it?

One day in the week before the dance, Dean is putting the finishing touches on a sculpture where the drinks will go. He is covered in sawdust, dirt and a copious amount of sweat and really looks forward to hitting the showers once this is done. 

Everyone else has abandoned him, either to study or work on their homework assignments that are piling up due to the impending holiday, and Cas and Anna are at Bible Club. 

Dean is on his back underneath the sculpture, screwing two wooden panels together, which is why he doesn’t hear the door opening and startles when he hears Castiel’s voice. 

“Are you alright?”

Dean slides out from beneath the wood, protective glasses still covering his eyes. Cas looks worried, but then Dean sits up and wipes a few stray wood shaving off his face and Cas relaxes. It’s more than that, though – his eyes dilate. Apparently Dean still looks good while covered in grime, he notes with a smirk. 

“How was Bible Club?”

Cas shrugs. “The usual. Zach complaining about the dance and how it will tempt the students into improper behavior.”

“Zach’s a dick.”

That earns him a surprised chuckle. 

“Hey, now you’re here, how about you help me push this monstrosity to the side?”

“Is it finished?”

“Pretty much, but it’s not like I don’t have homework.”

“It’s nice of you to sacrifice so much of your time for a club you’re not even a member of.”

“Well, what can I say, I’m a proper saint,” Dean quips, shooting Cas a wink before they heave the table-like construction where it won’t block half the room. 

Panting slightly, Dean glances over to the other teen. “So what kind of behavior is Zach afraid of?”

Dean’s eyes are drawn to Castiel’s throat as he swallows. “Kissing, he said. And premarital intercourse.”

“Geez, Cas, who says intercourse nowadays?”

“Zach does.”

“Well, we’ve already established he’s a bag of dicks.” Cas’ eyes go wide and Dean realizes that he might have been a little careless. “I mean, if you want to wait until marriage, that’s fine, but you’re missing out, man.”

“So I have heard.”

“Seriously, Cas, sex is amazing!” 

And there’s the blush again, turning Castiel’s cheeks scarlet and that shy expression. 

“Of course, kissing’s fun, too. Really great, actually.”

Cas hesitates, briefly glancing up at Dean. “If you say so.”

Oh. Dean raises an eyebrow but it only serves to make Cas more flustered. 

“You know, you’re really cute when you blush,” Dean tells him, relishing the way those blue eyes widen in surprise. Well, Dean has started it, now he will see it through. 

He scoots closer to Cas a little where they are both leaning on the table. Cas stares at him, not moving away even as Dean comes nearer still. They are close enough to kiss – the thought makes Dean glance at Castiel’s lips, slightly open in surprise, and when he returns to look into his eyes, Dean notices him mirror the action. 

Castiel still hasn’t moved so Dean gathers all his courage and leans in, brushing his lips against Cas’, who gasps faintly but it’s enough. Dean swipes his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip and licks his way into his mouth, bringing up his hands to put them on either side of his jaw. 

Whatever Dean was expecting, it wasn’t this. He thought Cas might be tentative, slow, but in reality he is bursting with enthusiasm, kissing back hungrily and twisting a hand into the collar of Dean’s old t-shirt. 

It shows that it is Castiel’s first kiss, so Dean takes the lead, channels his energy and tries his best to teach Cas a bit, getting lost in the process. Half-sitting on the table quickly becomes uncomfortable and Dean moves to stand in front of Cas, lowering his hands to pull Cas along as he walks them to the nearest wall where he crowds the other boy and kisses him with all he has. 

Cas moans into his mouth and, hell, if that doesn’t make his cock twitch to life. 

Dean is careful to keep their groins from touching, not wanting to scare Cas away but when he moves on to kiss his way down Castiel’s jaw and suck on his neck, Cas moans and arches off the wall, pressing against Dean. And that is definitely an erection Dean feels against his hip. 

The temptation is too great. Before he can decide against it, Dean sneaks a hand down and traces the outline of Cas’ cock through his pants. 

Cas positively whimpers. 

“You like that?” Dean whispers in his ear, licking at the pale skin of Castiel’s throat. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Dean pulls back enough to see Castiel’s eyes, heavily lidded and dark. He licks his lips, nodding. “Please.”

Cas’ voice sounds wrecked and Dean can’t suppress the moan that wants to escape him. He makes quick work of Castiel’s belt and fly, throws a precautionary glance in the direction of the door to make sure they’re out of sight, and then his fingers close around Castiel’s erection, warm and thick in his hand. 

Dean keeps kissing Cas as he works up a rhythm, tries different ways to find out what Cas likes, how fast, how much pressure, if swiping a thumb over the slit makes him jump. 

It does. Castiel also whimpers desperately at that, which makes Dean impossibly harder in his pants. 

He switches hands, jerking Cas off with his left now, as his right one works on freeing his own cock that is straining against the fabric of his torn jeans. 

When he looks up again, Dean sees Cas’ eyes are focused on Dean’s erection. 

“You wanna touch me?” he rasps, gasping when there’s a hand on his dick almost immediately. 

They don’t last long. It’s the first time Cas feels another person’s hand on his cock and he makes these delicious sounds that Dean finds incredibly hot and soon, Cas’ breath becomes even more ragged. 

“Come over my shirt,” Dean tells him, “I’ve got a spare in my bag, come on, Cas, come for me.” 

A shudder courses through Castiel’s body and then he goes still, his hand on Dean’s erection pausing, mouth open in a silent gasp, as he shoots all over Dean’s still-clad chest. Dean strokes him through it, and then releases Cas’ dick to pull of his shirt and throw it on the ground and angles his cock there. No need to leave incriminating evidence all over school, he reasons. 

He takes in the sight of Castiel, lips kiss-bruised and cheeks red, limp cock hanging out of his pants and those blue eyes that are still watching him. Dean comes with an aborted shout and collapses against Cas’ chest, breathing hard. 

Once his legs feel like they would support him in his own, Dean draws back, stealing another kiss in the process before he pulls off Cas and walks over to his bag to retrieve a new shirt. 

Castiel watches him and Dean is suddenly nervous. He steps back into Cas’ personal space brushes his cheek to make him look up. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Castiel nods. “Was… What was this, Dean?”

He knows what Cas means. Is this a one-time thing? Cas is practically giving Dean a way out, the option to say it was just two guys having fun but that’s it, isn’t it? Dean had fun talking to Cas. And damn, what just happened was incredibly hot and Dean wouldn’t mind seeing Cas out of his clothes next time. 

Yet apparently, it takes Dean a bit too long to decide. Cas nods, averting his gaze and slips out from his place between the wall and Dean’s chest. 

The movement spurs Dean into action and just as Cas’ hand grabs the door knob, he calls out, “Cas, wait!”

He stops but doesn’t let the door go. 

“Would you like to go to the dance with me?”

Cas sighs. “Dean, you don’t need to feel obligated –“

“Dude, who says I’m obligated? I like talking to you and man, that was one hot hand-job back there. So it’s not some bizarre sense of duty, okay?”

Castiel considers him for a moment, maybe trying to gauge if he is being sincere, before he smiles. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Cas, I want to take you to the dance.”

“I’d like that.”

Dean knows he’s grinning like a lunatic but he sees the same expression on Cas’ face, one of those broad smiles Dean catches much too rarely. 

“We should go on a date before then. What are you doing this Friday?” Dean asks, feeling bold. Never let it be said that Dean does anything by half. 

“I’m free.”

“It’s a date.” Dean grins and leans in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! As always, I live on air and feedback, so don't be shy. 
> 
> You can find (and bug) me on tumblr, either on my [multifandom blog](http://multifandom-madnesss.tumblr.com/) or on my [author blog](http://jayez-fanfiction.tumblr.com/).


End file.
